                (a) Field of the Invention        
The present invention is related to a power reverse system for an engine driven motorcycle, and more particularly, to one that provides a power reverse function for any motorcycle with two or more than two wheels.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
If an automatic transmission belt (CVT) is used as a transmission for a conventional engine-driven motorcycle, there is usually no reverse provided. It's not surprising to see packs of motorcycle squeezed in limited parking area on both sides of the road. The rider has to first pull his motorcycle out of the pack, ride on it and use both feet to hold against the ground to reverse his motorcycle. It requires some efforts, particularly for a female rider since the road has its center lane higher than both side lanes, actually one has to use his feet to push against the ground uphill just to get his motorcycle out of the parking area. The power reverse system for an engine driven motorcycle of the present invention presents the solution.